Silence In Black And White
by ThereAre666Ways2Love
Summary: iPod Shuffle Challenge. Part one. I'm outside of your window with my radio.


**Silence In Black And White**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah, blah, blah…**

**Author's Note: Hope you lurve this, Chantel. The song is Niki FM by Hawthorne Heights.**

XxXxXxX

Let's go down now  
into the darkness  
of your thoughts

You know, some people would consider this stalking. But he didn't.

Nope.

This was just… close observation.

But, really, she should have hidden the key to her house in a better place.

Seriously, if you have a fuckin' Welcome mat in front of your door, who wouldn't think to look underneath it for a key?

It wasn't like he'd ever planned to go into her house every night and watch her sleep. He was just curious.

Everyone's curious about what the person they love is like when they sleep, right? Right?

Okay, maybe not. But Matt was.

He laughed to himself, thinking about how many annoying teenage girls were wishing that creepy vampire boys watched them as they slept.

Was Chantel like that?

Well, either way, she got it. Well, minus the vampire factor.

hurry up now  
we're waiting for  
us to fall

And so, he found himself standing right beside her pillow, watching her slowly inhale and exhale.

Wow, she was beautiful. And such a deep sleeper.

Well, this did help his insomnia out a bit.

And , it was quite fun._  
_

Chantel had never really noticed Matt before. And why should she? They went to high school together. She was the smartest girl in their class, the valedictorian, she had everything going for her, why would she be interested in a nobody like him?

But she was all he ever wanted, all he could ever want. He was a fool to even dream that she could possibly feel the same way.

I fall to pieces now (I fall to pieces now)  
a broken mirror (I fall to pieces)  
in your life  
Silence in black and white  
falling forward as she walks toward the light

This sounded so childish, he was aware. But he didn't care. It was how he felt, and it was the most honest feeling he had ever established.

Matt was taken aback when Chantel's sleeping form suddenly turned around so that she was facing him, and she let out a long sigh that was so gorgeously adorable.

Wow, never thought those two adjectives would combine. But then again, Chantel was always surprising him.

He was so surprised by her sudden movement that he began to slowly back away, lest her eyes open and she woke to find him there. How the fuck would he explain himself? Guess his nightly ventures were going to be cut short on this evening.

-SQUEAK-

I KNOW  
I'm outside of your window with my radio  
I sleep with one eye open so I can  
see you breathing (I sleep with one eye open)  
I follow your chest home

Matt's eyes shut tightly and he let out a long sigh. Apparently, Chantel had a dog. And said dog played in her room today. And Matt had stepped on one of it's squeak toys.

Chantel jumped into a sitting position. "Diamond, it's too late to be playing, go back to sleep." She mumbled sleepily. Matt could see her body tense when she saw his silhouette standing against the moonlight. "Who the fuck is that?!" she growled, her hand snapping to the wall to flick on the light switch.

Matt hissed and winced his eyes at the sudden brightness.

"Matt Hardy…?" Chantel asked, her voice sounding disbelieving.

She knew his name? Chantel ACTUALLY knew his name? Score!

Until I, (so I can see you breathing)  
I can see you, I can hear you breathe in exhale  
Silence in black and white

"Uh… hi, Chantel, how are you on this fine evening? I was just, uh, in the neighborhood, you know. Since I live in the neighborhood. And I was just… passing by, thought I'd make sure you were sleeping alright… well, I'll just be… going now." And he booked to the door.

Clearly, tonight was not his night.

He opened the door and saw Chantel's cocker spaniel, whom she called Diamond, at his feet. Her teeth were bared and she was growling. Intruder alert.

In seconds, Diamond had pounced and Matt was on the ground with a very small dog standing on his chest growling at his face. It was very awkward.

"Diamond, Diamond go lay down." Chantel ordered her dog whom reluctantly got off of the poor man and climbed onto the bed.

Matt squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that maybe this was all just a bad dream.

But, clearly, it wasn't. She was poking him in the chest.

I KNOW  
I'm outside of your window with my radio  
I KNOW  
I'm outside of your window with my radio  
KNOW KNOW

"It's alright, the mean ol' puppy has gone away now." She said. "Stand up."

Matt opened his eyes to see her chocolate orbs staring down at him.

"Well, are you gonna stand, or am I gonna have to force you up?"

Matt quickly got to his feet upon her words. She was so commanding, so fierce… it was so hot.

"Well, Matt Hardy, do you care to explain to me exactly why you're in my house, in my bedroom, while I'm sleeping?" She said, sitting down and casually petting Diamond's head. She was wearing blue pajama pants and a black tank top that was cut rather low. Matt couldn't help but stare.

"Hey! You're lucky I don't call the cops on your ass, now stop staring and start talking." Chantel snapped.

"Uh… uh…" Matt didn't know what to say. He reached into his pocket. "Here's your key."

Chantel looked flabbergasted as she took it from him. "Okay, I'm calling the cops." She stood to grab her cell phone from her nightstand.

"No!" Matt jumped, stopping her in her tracks.

I'm outside of your window  
with my radio (so I can see you breathing)  
I'm outside of your window  
with my radio (so I can see you breathing)  
I'm outside of your window (one eye open)  
with my radio (so I can see you breathing)

"Matt, c'mon, this is just getting too freaky." Chantel said with a small sigh, sitting back down.

"I… I just wanted to watch you sleep."

"What?"

"I knew that I never stood a chance with you when you were awake… so, I just wanted to watch you sleep." Wow, he never realized how pathetic that sounded until he said it aloud. "And you're so beautiful when you sleep, you look so peaceful. Normally you look so stressed and tormented, it was a nice change."

Chantel looked at him for a moment before standing and grabbing his hand and holding it in hers. "Matt, what made you think that you didn't stand a chance with me?"

Matt's eyes widened and he looked down at their entwined hands.

Chantel had to admit the look on his face was priceless. And adorable. Adorably priceless.

"Well… I just, I… you see…"

"Shut up." Chantel said, cutting him off and pressing her lips to his. She dropped his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arm snaked around her waist and the other crawled up her spine, eventually entangling his fingers in her hair.

Chantel pulled away just briefly. "Matt Hardy, you always stood a chance with me."

She kissed him again before leading him over to sit on her bed with her. "How about, tomorrow night, rather than watch me sleep… why don't you join me?"

I'm outside of your window with my radio  
you are the only station  
you play the song I know  
you are the song I know

XxXxXxX

**And that's that! Hope you lurved it, Chantel. I have to admit, it amused me, lol.**


End file.
